We're not all that evil
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: She has the magic to shape shift into any animal. Having magic makes you a witch, but then again she's a meister? ...There is just something about her and her weapons bothering everyone at the DWMA... Better than it sounds. DeathxOC
1. Chapter 1 Ky

**Okay first thing is first. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER YOU LITTLE SHIZZ NITS. Probably scared away my readers, but meh. That disclaimer goes for the ****whole ****story. Unless the owner of Soul Eater suddenly lets me claim them then I'll tell you if that happens. **

**Constructive criticism welcomed! I need at least one or two reviews to know someone is reading this ; - ; **

* * *

"Heyyo Spirit!" Death flashed an oversized peace sign in the redhead's direction beaming with energy. Spirit greeted him back nervously glancing at the door every now and then wanting to bolt out to smother his daughter, the unfortunate Maka. Clouds were scattered across the sky in the usual pattern and the death room had its usual cherry atmosphere.

Spirit yanked at his black collar sweating like normal when his thoughts were entangled with Maka. His sweet innocent Maka who needs her daddy's undying support being cooped up with that wretched partner Soul...and to make matters worse she was with _Stein_. "Yes Lord Death?"

"Oh just wanted to invite you here for a cup of tea!" He giddily gestured to the table that had steaming cups sporting them. Spirit's eyes twitched mental images of the mad professor dissecting his daughter and peering inside prodding her organs in interest a sadistic smile. He timidly sat in the chair. Surely there had to be a reason for Lord Death to request Spirit other than idle small talk and the occasional sipping of tea. Spirit still in a rush to retrieve Maka from his opinion of her own personal hell gulped down the tea that splashed on his cross shirt and scorned his tongue.

Spirit patted down his tongue tears of the burn welling up in his navy eyes. "Well this was a splendid-d tea p-party Lord Death, but I have to get going-g!" The red-head abruptly stood followed by Lord Death's inquisitive stare that refrained from laughing at the "tongue-tied" Death Scythe.

"Actually Spirit," Lord Death spoke up making the man halt to a screeching stop and refrain from bolting out the large set of doors, "I need to speak to you with a topic normally discussed with Stein, but since he is teaching I guess that leaves you! Now then how about we sit back down, but this time we can wait for the tea to calm down, heh.."

Spirit casually sat back down obviously curious about what was so important. He watched Lord Death take drags from the freshly made herbal tea, and wondered how he was drinking the beverage with his cartoon-ish mask and all. "It's about the new student."

"Ah yes I've heard about that topic at the last board room." That was true in fact the idea of a new student excited all the staff members, that is until they were informed of what the person was capable of. It was strange even to why Lord Death accepted this _kind _of student into his Academy. He wasn't against any of his decisions he full-heartedly trusted the Shinigami's choices, however he was a bit spectacle against this one. This girl she used some type of magic...so did that make her a witch? Then again she did have weapons that made her a meister. Although her wavelengths were weak they perfectly shied into her teammates which were powerful. What was she? "Lord Death are you sure she can attend here after all she is considered a wi-"

The shinigami-sama carelessly waved his oversized hand blowing away all his worries, "Nonsense I'm more worried of how little Maka is doing in that classroom with Stein dissecting all-" Spirit shrieked racing out the door probably going to embarrass his independent daughter.

Lord Death was pretty concerned himself and unsure what to make out of the girl's profile. But one thing he would make sure is that she wouldn't receive any racial or spiteful comments about her abilities. In fact, he made sure no students knew of her true identity and the teacher's who taught her courses weren't against his choice.

* * *

"Come on just a bit further," Usagi laughed while the irritated girl lugged him and his brother towards Death city batting and the sand that was swept in her face.

Her grip on the handle of the embedded shimmering deep crimson and jade fans tightened, "You two aren't even walking."

Tsukino, the more annoying of the duo, laughed at her noticeable locked jaw, "Aww little Kumori being rubbed the wrong way?" Her heavy combat boots trudged through the sand unceremoniously kicking it to release some of the small frame girl's anger.

"Your right I _am _being rubbed the wrong way by all this sand," She muttered dropping her two weapons in the hot sand and walking ahead batting away at the flickered sand. They reverted back to their human forms laughing at the girl who was slouching off beneath the blazing sun's ray. "You two have a lot of energy..."

They smirked swaying back and forth and towered over the midget. Usagi had green broccoli snot hair as she claimed, and his brother (Tsukino) had a set of fiery red demon shit for his hair. They we're identical except for their hair colors, the difference was Usagi was a little less annoying than Tsukino, but they were both a pain in the ass for Kumori Yamazaki. "Come on Ky you know you _looooooovveee _us." They both had on black plain T-shirts over their unsightly bodies, casual khakis, sneakers, and fingerless leather gloves.

"No way anyone would love you Christmas Trees." She bluntly sighed prying them off her. She narrowed her light hazel eyes her layered shoulder-length soft violet hair was temporarily died from it's auburn natural color. She like dying her hair with fake dye regularly just to mix up her appearance. Her furry hood deeming to be suffocating against the placing sun shied away her unnatural features with ironic furry ears and strings that gingerly hung out on different ends over a pain splattered muscle tee. Her unevenly striped stockings went up to her kneecaps and her combat boots stopped inches before that. Her combat boots were worn out the buckles swaying in the sandstorm and almost off their hinges. She was wearing plain black shorts that went to mid-thigh and gloves matching her twin weapons.

The twins seemed dejected for a moment, "Not even a little?" They walked in step kicking the rubble beneath them mournfully glancing at their weak meister. Sure she could handle herself in hand to hand, but without them she was the most vulnerable thing there. Ky gave a Chesire grin her little canine teeth jutting out playfully.

"Meh, maybe just a tinnsie bit. But that's all!" Tsukino and Usagi weren't satisfied and kept poking and prodding her.

"Come on just say it you love us!"

"When hell freezes over period blood and mucus stain."

"Oh come on mucus stain?"

"Period blood...? That is so gross on so many levels. Come on you already ruined ketchup for us..."

* * *

**I know it's pretty short, but I just want to see how you guys would like it so far...R&R ?**


	2. Chapter 2 Sneaky little-

**Thanks to my first reviewer, faver, and follower ThatAnimeChick! Thanks a lot and for your question they are indeed childish xD...**

* * *

"Okay so are we supposed to take a left or keep going straight?" I muttered fiddling with the map of Death City. We were currently in the middle of an alley in Death City due to my awful navigating skills. Usagi and Tsukino argued mindlessly about what direction they should head in.

Usagi pointed out as if he was a professor of some sort, "Right is always the right way to go."

"Left is the best you little shit," Tsukino countered hurtling a trash can at his brother watching the contents of apple cores, moldy bananas, used underwear, and soggy cardboard collide with his blank face.

The green-headed younger twin seethed smearing the garbage of his face in disgust and tossed his brother into an awaiting trash can. And thus a garbage-alley-fight broke out. I refrained from laughing at the duo who looked like living dung, but unfortunately they caught my amusement and trashed me.

"Aww gross," I muttered shaking the lingering plastic and tissues off me. I looked up at the clouded sky in annoyance the sun almost mocking me. I then face-palmed and pointed my finger at the largest, most noticeable building in Death City. My partners sheepishly sweat-dropped as well ruffling their hair to get rid of the contents of leftover pizza.

"I guess it was that way..." They mumbled looking straight ahead at the gigantic building that was almost hard to miss, unless you were a bunch of idiots. ***cough* *cough* **

_Man we were all covered in some icky type of leftovers, I swear I had dirty tissues in places that are...Gross. I seriously didn't want to smell bad on my first day. _"How about we go check out our apartment first before going?" I suggested feeling squeamish with shredded newspaper articles down my pants. They both nodded awkwardly when Usagi reached into his front pocket and pulled out a ripped bra.

"So which way is it again?" I deadpanned scratching my head. Yeah we were a hopeless cause.

* * *

I was pelted by warm radiant water that splashed against my bare back exterminating the gross feeling of trash rubbing against my skin. I squirted the cherry blossom shampoo into my awaiting palm and lather it into my skull grazing over a certain pair of twitching ears. After scrubbing myself clean with the blue sponge thing a noticeable scowl placed on my lips, I pulled the lever all the way to the right stopping the water supply. Yanking open the shower curtain and groping around in the steam for the towel I stepped out fasting the said towel around myself and wiped off the steam from the mirror.

I sighed plucking my discarded clothes from the floor that reeked and dropped them into the hamper. Poking my head through the door cautiously I ran towards my room. Man I wish I had my own bathroom, to be honest it was going to be hell sharing a bathroom with two guys. We already decided after much arguing that I would get one of the two sinks and they would share the other, the cabinets below my sink was mine and the cabinets below theirs was theirs. Seems fair enough.

I slowly pulled the door handle open to my room my hand clutching the soft fabric around my torso and closed it soundly behind. "Nice room you got here." I bristled when I finally took note of the twins rummaging through **my ** stuff.

"Get out." I commanded while they moped out eyeing my soaked infuriated face. I slammed he door after the doppelganger duo and headed towards my closet pulling on my undergarments...that word reminds me of granny panties. Eh. I threw on striped stockings that went to my knees, mid-thigh black ripped shorts that had colorful suspenders and chains hanging off them, leather fingerless gloves, ripped and torn white shirt over a neon green tank, and my signature sleeveless furry hoodie with ironic animal ears on top. I buckled up my combat boots and strolled out feeling rejuvenated.

Usagi was limply hanging off our newly moved black sofa, and Tsukino was hanging upside down the egg-shaped white swivel chair a hand-held console being smashed within his grasp. "Do we still have to go to that dumb school? We already missed more than half of it anyways..." They both simultaneously whined in clean black skinny jeans, and white t-shirts. They had hats lazily plopped on backwards their colorful hair peeking through. Of course they would dress identically...

"Well I would usually want to skip," I muttered playing with the fuzzy strings that hung off my hood. They both pounced up in hope.

"Sooooo we don't have to go?"

I withered at the intense puppy dog stare that was directed towards me. "No we have to go."

"But why?" Usagi groaned in boredom probably already knowing the stuff that was being taught at the DWMA.

"Because I need to get stronger. I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but I don't want to be the meister who is holding you two losers back."

Tsukino just glared and huffed at me, "But we like you being weak." '_How nice you're not even going to sugar-coat that you little fudging dick wad.' _ I thought jokingly with an unintentional eye grimace. "It's what makes us work."

"Come on let's just go," I said walking out and dragging the two depressed teens with me. Okay I may be short, I may be weak, but I had a big ass mouth so watch it I will bite those damn fingers off your hand. I inserted our dorm key and locked it while anxiously strolling to the DWMA hands stuffed deep in my short pockets. I ruffled my short and strangely soft lavender hair my hazel eyes glazed with a dopey look. My hair just reached the nape of my neck and was rather puffy and short, instead of the pain-staking shoulder-length I had this morning. I don't know why I butchered my hair, it was just too long in my opinion. My bangs which usually hung hopelessly in front of my right eye were held back with a clip that had Shingami-Sama's mask on it. I swear that goofy ass sadistic bastard was everywhere. Okay maybe I was still a bit ticked off at how he conned me into going here.

Usagi being more observant from his narrowed and pouting facial expressions seemed to just now notice, "New haircut?" He concluded. I just nodded to him and Tsukino turning slightly.

"No what makes you say that?" I sarcastically presumed coming to a full stop in front of the stairs.

Tsukino hummed in mock thought, "Well Ky it could be that hair that was just so conveniently cut this morning and shoved in between my mattress." Damn he caught me.

I sheepishly fave him a lopsided grin fumbling awkwardly and rubbing my bare neck. "I have no clue what you're rambling about ketchup on crack..."

"Sure you don't," Usagi rolled his eyes while I examined the building with interest.

Lord Death's mask was plastered everywhere on the front of his academy spikes emerging out of the skull and candles jutting out with flickering flames and nearly melted wax dribbling. What if that wax splashed on a kid and burned him alive? And seriously this guy has a major ego problem since he is seriously everywhere! I wouldn't be surprised if they sold fudging toilet paper of him so I can wipe my ass with hi-Anyways the overall Academy looked like a gothic castle.

I stuck my tongue out, "Shut it booger head."

"Oy' watch the names shrimp," They scolded me while I dashed up the stairs flipping them off.

I heard multiple gasps from my idiotic weapons, "Tsukino she just gave us the bird!"

"What bird-oh hey Ky not nice."

We wandered through many of the halls that all looked similar in my eyes. I stopped for a second in front of some glass in a vacant classroom and breathed over it. Grunting in annoyance I recited, "42-42-564." and waited patiently to yell my head off at the Shinigami-sama.

"Heyyo wazzap wazzaaap wazzap?" The founder of Death City beamed scaring the crap out of the three of us.

"We're kind of looking for a classroom..." I grimaced as he bounced around cheerily. He stared at us blankly for a few moments.

Pointing his enlarged gloved finger he accused us of stuff that may or may not be true, "You guys are lost aren't you?"

"_Welllll _not really I mean," I sighed huffing a stray lock of my hair out of my face and he started grinning at my lack of navigation skills. "It's not my fault this school was designed to look exactly the same on in the inside. I mean who is the fucktard who did that?"

"I was going to discuss matters with you in my office kiddo, but I'm kind of busy," He gestured to an awaiting cup of tea perched elegantly on the table. Does this guy even eat? I mean he has that giant ass mask so how does he even get food down... "I'll just tell you later!" He waved his oversized hand carelessly.

"But Lord Death you bas-" And he cut off the connection. Just great.

Tsukino muttered something untenable. Then looked at me in questioning, "Can we go home now Ky?"

Stubborn to at least learn _something _at the Death Weapon Meister Academy I reeled in another direction after the echo of lively chattering and ending up in front of what was hopefully the right door. Tsukino and Usagi already ransacked most of the classrooms, although they were looking for an exit. Those bastards thinking of leaving me alone in this place. I opened the door cutting off all buzz of complaints and chatter and stepped in followed by the two brother who kept nudging me in the ribs.

I prodded them back in the ribcage and they scowled their faces still upset that I actually found the right classroom no thanks to them. "You're late." It was this weird guy sitting in a chair that had stitches running across it just like the man. Stitches literally everywhere visible.

"I know that," I mumbled sheepishly at the class that was arranged like a college classroom. There was the Professor who was creepy as fuck in the twin's mind, the large desk in front of him, a chalkboard behind his ragged head that had a disturbing screw jutting out, and desks around the podium thingy majger.

He studied me for a moment a sadistic grin lighting up and a glare of his glasses was sent my way making the three of us pale awkwardly. "YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm the great and mighty BlackStar that will one day surpass god! New Kid your standing there taking up my spotlight! Prepare yourself!" A kid with spiked blue hair and tan skin charged at me and a girl with long black hair who I'm assuming his weapon kept apologizing profusely to me in the background. I stared blankly at his fist that was centimeters away from colliding with my face. Two hands blocked it in annoyance.

"Touch her anyone of you and you die." I saw my weapons glare airily at the moron who kept babbling in a loud voice and laughed so hard that the ground beneath us rumbled.

"No one can beat the all mighty BlackStar!" I flipped him off and stuck out my tongue while pulling my eyelid down.

"I honestly don't give a shit." I nonchalantly watched as he grew more irritated and tried lunging at me. "Tsukino, Usagi." I waited for the all-too-familiar feel of the hands of the Jade and Crimson matching fans, but was stopped.

"I'm trying to teach a class Kumori Yamazaki," Professor Stein butted in. Yeah I just now recognized him as the famous and powerful meister here at the DWMA, "Take your seat unless you want to be the thing I'm dissecting. You two BlackStar. Fight after my class if you want." He grinned twisting the screw in his head and watched us crawl to the arrays of desks. I looked for a free spot somewhere in there between this girl with blonde pigtails and a girl with long black silky hair that was pulled up. I also recall she was BlackStar's partner... Oh well. Tsukino and Usagi not even wanting to be here gestured to the spots in the far back. I would have gladly sat there the only problem there was that kid with the giant ass ego, and this kid with white spikey hair and demonic eyes were guffawing there. Tsukino and Usagi already making up their minds dragged me to sit with the two and the Professor continued his lesson of dissecting random endangered species.

"Pffft your name is Kumori! That's so lame I swear not nearly as good as_ BlackStar_," The kid still upset about not being able to pound his fist into my skull whisper-yelled.

"Please your name sounds like a burnt as fuck star that got oven-roasted by a flame thrower now shut up I'm trying to learn something," I glared at him watching the lesson with interest.

The white-haired kid cleared his throat, "Hey I'm Soul." He muttered in boredom into his palm. I opened my mouth to reply.

"Hey Soul nice name man," Tsukino beat me to it and I scowled and jotted down notes on the lesson.

Usagi grinned at him, "Yeah I'm Usagi and that's Tsukino. And this little shrimp is Ky." He pointed out and I felt myself unintentionally growl.

"Watch who you're calling shrimp mucus stain." I warned. Seriously what were we supposed to be learning here? I glanced at my notebook in defeat.

**DWMA Lesson 1 x/x/xx**

**Dissection is the base of all Science. Now this crazy as fuck professor is going to ignore his students complaints and rip open an endangered bird. **

"Your taking notes...on this class?" Soul incuriously peered at my notebook. He chuckled and reclined back, "your pretty cool."

"Thanks. You are too." I muttered glaring at the white board as if it would suddenly give me all the skills I needed and improve and increase my soul wavelength. I felt lingering eyes directed towards me making me squeamish. Probably just new students attracted a lot of attention.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Do you know what Ky learned in the remained of the last 25 minutes. Absolutely nothing, that is unless you count that the blue bird species is now extinct, and BlackStar needed some super glue so he can shut the hell up for a couple of seconds.

"Class dismissed." Stein grinned back pedaling out on his chair and crashing a few times into the wall.

Ky stretched her joints feeling better and woke up her two napping weapons by swiping their chairs from underneath them. "Aww come on no good morning kiss?" Tsukino glared while booger head rubbed his bum.

"YAHOOOOOO! BlackStar has come back to take the spotlight new kid!" She face-palmed.

"Wait BlackStar don't do that, besides we need teacher supervision remember?" His partner warned him and he huffed crossing his arms. Seriously this kid was way too loud for her sensitive ears.

"Hey Maka you feeling alright?" Soul asked who Ky inferred was either his weapon or meister.

Ky glanced at her from the corner of her hazel eyes noticing her wide green eyes and gaping mouth redirected at her. "Y-your a witch?"

Maka attracted 3 more students. One guy with black hair and three white horizontal lines on one side of his head and golden eyes. Two girls looking related with their blonde hair and cowgirl outfits walked in the group. "Maka what do you mean?" The guy asked slightly repulsed at the trio.

"Her soul," Gulping she glance at the nonchalant trio who gazed with monotonous expressions, "It's a witch's."

"You can see souls impre-" She was cut off by glares and BlackStar's claim to exterminate her. She just shook her head her lavender hair scattering causing her hood to fall off earning inaudible gasps from the group.

"Technically I can't really use any spells or such," She smirked fingering her Kitsune ears and releasing her tail that was stuffed in the back of her shorts, "I just get dumb ass animal traits for what emotion I'm feeling, and let's not add the unfortunate...accessories."

"So you're not a witch?" Soul asked cautiously.

"Nah I'm a witch, just lousy harmless one. Come on Usagi Tsukino let's go home." They waved and exited leaving the rest to muse over what just happened. The slap of her combat boots echoed around their numerous thoughts and questions.

"Wait so if it's based of emotions she was either feeling sly or sneaky?" Maka muttered to herself in wonder. "Since foxes are known for that trait."

"What was she feeling sneaky about though?" Tsubaki worriedly glanced around. BlackStar rambled some more about how great he was. Kid seeing as the asymmetrical girl left now relaxed a bit and shoved his hand in his pocket. His fingers brushed against a piece of crumbled paper that he pulled out.

_'Needed money for lunch Shingami kid. Thanks for your nice wallet. -Ky'_

He narrowed his eyes and Liz laughed at the accomplishment she managed along with everyone else. "So that's what she felt sly about," Liz tried cheering up Kid.

* * *

**Pretty crappy I know v.v **


	3. Chapter 3 Lady bugs mating

**Hey I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story so far! I updated earlier than planned..gamer-girl321 thanks for the review glad you found it funny , honestly after the first chapter I thought she was a marry sue what do you guys think? :3 MoonWatersLight THANK YOU I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS.**

* * *

Shoving her mouth with fries and washing it down with a Death 'Spirit' instead of sprite she jammed another hamburger in her mouth feeling famished. "Woah slow down there," Usagi commented watching the 4'7 girl inhale the food that was all _covered _by that shinigami.

Tsukino smirked tossing a napkin on her stain covered face. Honestly, him and his brother wanted to stroll away from the animal devouring things in the most unlady like fashion since she was scarring all the little kids in the fast food joint. "Not that I'm against it or anything, but why did we steal that guy's wallet?" He questioned fingering the black leather wallet that had eight skulls around the perimeter. The smell of grease reached his nose and he watched revolted as Ky leaped up towards the counter demanding two more mini Death bites, and 4 large McDeaths. Another reason the three of them hated this city, mostly everything was named after Lord Death.

Kumori grinned hazel eyes gleaming, "He's my prey." The two twins face-palmed at her. Great now the felt even worse for the kid. You see just like animal instincts once they have their eyes locked on their prey they would go to any means to get them, and for some reason that instinct tends to override Ky's brain making her go after the guy. I mean it happened a few times before and the guy who she locked her sights on was scarred to go near pancakes for two weeks straight.

"Oh great," Usagi and Tsukino groaned tossing the remainders of their lunch in a nearby overflowing trash can. Ky just shrugged hands nonchalantly placed behind her head and finally feeling stuffed after a few dozen hamburgers (Ones with no onions or mustard since she didn't like the taste that much).

Kumori laughed, "Shut it Christmas vomit." They walked out bag filled with greasy take out and headed towards their house. Although they took an awfully long time seeing they got lost several times and side-tracked.

"Hey look at these two ladybugs," Tsukino came to a stop in front of the crimson bugs that were piled on top of each other. "They're "hugging"."

"That's one of the worst 'hugs' ever," The short girl commented stepping on them and continuing trying to navigate her way.

The two men gaped at the she-devil. "How are you just gonna' ruin their fun like that?" They scowled and slouched towards her.

"Come on Maka reading here is so not cool," A familiar voice grumbled to the girl, "Besides a flat chested girl like you could never shoot a hoop."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

The trio argued absently about how insects mated. Bickering as they passed through the basketball court oblivious to the glares or curious looks they received. "Can I have my wallet back Miss Yamazaki?" The voice was dripping with irritation and coldly was trying to maintain its politeness.

The group roared with laughter at Ky's blank face and Kid's irritated face. Black Star rambled on unsuccessfully attempting to get everyone's attention back on the 'big' star. "_Bussstteeeed..." _Usagi sang under his breath looking nervous underneath the Shinigami's stare.

"That wallet is perfectly symmetrical and you guys just stole it! And not to mention its property of a shinigami!" Kid boasted stomping his foot immaturely. Liz resisted from face-palming as her and her younger sister tried to calm him down.

"Now I feel bad for Ky since she has her eyes locked on a brat," Tsukino muttered behind his hand to his older brother by 3 minutes. They watched guffawing at the guy's immature actions and spoiled complaints all towards the monotonous Kumori.

Ky fumbled with her short's pockets slipping out the wallet that she held arrogantly between her pointer and middle fingers. Tracing the complex balanced curves of the leather she grinned haughtily. Her partners sighed knowing whenever she smirked like that nothing will end up good. At least not for the other person. Waving the wallet coyly her hazel eyes watched in amusement as Kid leaped out of his depressing state and made an effort of prying it out of her mocking grasp.

Smirking slyly and messing with the strands of her short hair she looked at him while he looked even more irritated. "I'll give you back your wallet," He made a pass at it his lips curling upwards. "But!" She warned yanking her arm away. Kumori was surprised he didn't just tear it out of her grasp considering she was shorter and most likely weaker. Kid's golden eyes looked at her curiously along with everyone else. "I get to join in this game." Usagi and Tsukino just sighed knowing she was an even bigger moron than they thought she was.

"Fine, but you're on Black Star's team." Kid agreed slipping his wallet into his other pocket. Apparently this kid had two wallets each filled with 80 bucks. Oh lord. Kuromi grinned and strolled towards Black Star, Tsubaki, Usagi and Tsukino. It was team 'Almighty-Black Star-will-carry-his-godly-team-to-victory-and-Blac kStar-is-too-sexy-and-rivals-God's-sexiness-becaus e ' and some long crap no one could remember versus Death the Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patti.

The ball dribbled back and forth in between Kid's legs as Black Star frantically blocked his view of Soul. Kid passed it to the bored Maka who swiftly caught it and bounced it to Liz who shrieked and ducked afraid of the ball hitting her. Kuromi stopped it abruptly inches away from her face and ran down the court prepared to shoot. Soul's red eyes were blocking her view as he surrounded her making sure she doesn't make it in the basket. She tossed it to Usagi who was horribly guarded by the chattering Patti. With a flick of his wrist the ball hit the backboard and plummeted near Tsubaki's feet. The game kept going back and forth Kuromi's team surprisingly in the lead by a few points.

The game ended and Kid's team lost 10 to 15. "And that there is how its done." Kuromi grinned cheekily the ball spinning on her finger. Black Star boasted of how he carried his team, and Usagi murdered her 'cool' moment by slapping the ball out of her hands. Ky blankly stared at it.

"Well that was a good game," Kid nodded wiping the sweat away from his brow. He smirked looking awfully cocky.

* * *

**Kuromi's P.O.V**

Was it just me or did everyone just want to pounce on Kid like one of the twins' demanding fangirls? Dumb animal instincts, and why did he have to look damn hot when he did that?! I numbly fumbled with the strings on my hood an unnoticed carnivorous smile on my lips. Usagi nudged me being the more mature. "Keep it in. Don't go scarring everyone."

"Don't you think I'm trying idiot?!" I whispered back my face burning when I noticed my voice was alluring and forceful. I mentally face-palmed and gritted my teeth glaring at the pavement below me.

Kid grinned arrogantly. "What Kuromi? A little scared of a second round?"

"No way!" I spat looking up and meeting his golden seductive...okay they may not be seductive, but try thinking of pouncing on this guy every time you catch sight of him. I froze my eyes fixated on his.

Usagi and Tsukino cleared their throats awkwardly. Man if I keep this up then...My body jittered with bottled emotions. I wanted to smash his cocky head into the floor, but then I wanted to kiss all the bruises gently before leaping on-DAMN HORMONES COMBINED WITH WEIRD ASS ANIMAL INSTICTS. "We have to get going maybe some other time Kid." Tsukino smirked eyeing my with amusement while Usagi backed away from me like I was a volcano about to erupt any second. Fuck, fuckity, fuck! Never said I didn't cuss.

Kid protested calling us scared and taunted the three of us with Black Star and Soul who obviously thought they were getting to me. AND SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH THOSE THREE I NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING AND-.

* * *

Kuromi's body shook. Maka thinking it was in tears Maka-chopped the trio who apologized. (Except for Black Star who continued rambling on about how he was greater.) Ky's lustful narrowed eyes grabbed a walking girl who was chattering to her friend. Yanking her up by her designer shirt the girl nearly looked like she crapped herself. Her fearful azurite eyes frantically gazing into Ky's narrowed sinful hazel ones. Smashing their lips together Ky bit down on her lip drawing metallic blood that she lapped up with her tongue. The random person fainted on the spot and the short girl rudely dropped her on the floor hands shoved into her pockets.

Soul's head flew back blood sputtering out of it while her weapons face-palmed. Everyone else's jaws plummeted. "SHE'S A LESBIAN?!"

Kuromi wiped her lips the aggressive blood of her prey smeared on the back of her leather gloves. "Technically speaking I'm bisexual." She smirked a bit back to normal since some of her cravings were fulfilled.

"Can someone please clear this up?" Tsubaki nervously asked keeping a safe distance away from the perverted friend of hers. Usagi and Tsukino opened their mouth to explain it, but were cut off by Ky's foot steps wandering home. Or at least in the direction she thought was home.

"Guess you'll have to find out later," Tsukino winked at Liz and the dazed Patti stepping over the unconscious stray girl who was being worriedly poked by her companion.

Usagi rubbed his temples. "You're all idiots."

* * *

**End! Please help me out here was it good/bad/sappy/OOC?!**

**HELP ME OUT MY PEOPLE D; **


End file.
